Grey's Anatomy: Say It's Possible
by Nick Hilton
Summary: Four Years After " Lay Your Hands On Me". Mer/der married. Izzie/Marc married. Lexie and George's Wedding day.


Hey all, This is my first story posting on Its my first story in fact! Its about Grey's Anatomy. This story picks up about 4 years after the epsiode "Lay Your Hands On Me". Its kinda told like gossip girl in the sense that there is commentarie after each paragraph. So, read it and tell me what you think!

Thanks, Nick

Episode 1: Say It's Possible

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1

Meredith slowly lifted the covers that draped over her body and sat up in bed. She looked around and noticed a box. A shoe box. Meredith got out of bed and put on her robe as she walked over to the shoe box. There was a note from Derek.

_"Dear Meredith,_

_I know you had been eyeing these for a long time, so I had to buy them for you._

_Plus, you deserve them with everything that is happening with Christina._

_--Derek_

She lifted the lid to reveal a pair of manolo blahnik pumps she had been eyeing for a while. She took the shoes from the box and slipped her feet into them. A perfect fit.

Suddenly Izzie knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hey Mer, Mark the kids and I are here to pick you up for the wedding."

"Okay. I'll be right down. I'm almost done getting ready."

"Meredith, are you sure you're okay?"

"Izzie, I'm fine! Okay? So just stop asking! I'm Fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm sick of it. First Derek, then You?! It's Christina's life. Not mine…I'm fine." Meredith shouted at Izzie.

"Geez, Mer. Okay I believe you. Where is Derek anyway?" Izzie asked.

"He's at the hospital. He had a surgery." Meredith replied as she took off her nightgown and slipped on a blue dress.

"That's right. He had a hernioplasty today. I still don't see why they couldn't get some other surgeon to do that. I mean he's a brain surgeon. That's a simple procedure. I could do it in my sleep." Izzie said.

Meredith walked into the bathroom and turned on her CHI flat iron as she reached for her diamond earrings on her nightstand.

"I know. I Know. But you know how Derek is: always trying to save someone's life." Meredith sighed.

"Yeah, I know...Okay well I'm going down to the car. You know how Mark gets!" Izzie replied.

"Okay I'll be right down." Said Meredith.

"Okay. Wait—by 'be right down' do you mean like 5 minutes or like one of these Meredith things were you stand in front of the mirror and imagine what your life would have been like?"

Meredith shot her a quizzical glance.

"Fine. I'll be in the car. Whenever you're ready." Izzie said.

Izzie left and Meredith quickly hurried to put on her makeup and do her hair in a semi-presentable up-do. She grabbed her phone and bag from the dresser and made her way down the stairs and started out the door to the car…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Location: St. Mark's Cathedral, George and Lexie's Wedding.

George looked thoughtfully into the mirror in the dressing room. He fixed his lopsided tie. He saw a familiar face in the door way from the mirror. His Ex-wife's face. Callie's Face,

Callie walked into the room and sat down on a couch.

"Well, Derek can't make it, he's has surgery: A hernioplasty."

"Oh—okay" George said still struggling with his tie.

Callie Laughed as she watch her ex-husband struggle with his tie. It's funny because she wasn't mad at George for leaving her for Izzie, and then Lexie. She was actually happy for him. She had moved on. Found a new husband Daniel, and was working at a new hospital. She had a son and was content in her city loft-apartment. She _was _happy for him.

"So why are you really here? I mean in this room helping me with my tie? I know you didn't just want to tell me about Derek's hernioplasty. What is it Callie?" George asked.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that I am really happy for you. Lexie is perfect for you. And I also wanted to say that, there are no hard feelings between me and you anymore. With what happened to our marriage and with Izzie and all…" Callie said.

"That was over 4 years ago! Callie, I know and I thank you for this. I'll always love you." He said. George then embraced her in a hug.

"Thanks George. That still means a lot to me." Callie said.

Callie turned to leave.

"Callie wait. Can you do me a favor?" George asked her.

"Yeah. Sure. Anything." She replied.

"Can you check on Lexie for me? See if she didn't leave?" He joked

Callie laughed.

"Sure George."

Callie exited the room leaving George there all by himself…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Location: Seattle Grace Hospital, operating Room 2. Derek's hernioplasty on Mr. Kirkland.

Derek entered the OR. The anesthesiologist was putting Mr. Kirkland under. The scrub team was getting the necessary tools together and putting them on trays. Interns watch from the gallery.

"Okay people, it's a beautiful day to save lives. Let's have some fun." Derek Said.

_He still uses that corny line._

"Okay, ten blade?" Derek said as he took the ten blade from one of the scrub nurses. Derek slowly made a 3 inch incision along the bellybutton of Mr. Kirkland's abdomen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Location: St. Mark's Cathedral, Lexie's dressing room. George and Lexis's Wedding.

Lexie smoothed the wrinkles and creases in her wedding dress. She held it up to her. It looked perfect on her. It was specially made just for her by Oscar De La Renta himself. She didn't want to be conceited but she looked really good in the dress. Really, really good. A knock at the door disturbed her thoughts.

"Hey Lexie, George wanted me to check up on you." Callie said.

"He's always looking out for me. I think that's why I fell in love with him. He's so loving and caring. He protects me. He really cares how my day went. He doesn't just pretend to listen to get in my pants. He cares." Lexie said.

"Sorry. You probably don't want to hear about this. He is your ex after all." She said.

"No its okay, I've moved on. It hurt deeply at first but then it went away. I understand why you love him. So? Are you nervous? It is your big day after all." Callie replied.

_Of course it is._

"Oh my gosh yes! I have this rush of emotions and I don't know whether I'm just nervous or if I'm ready. But I'm just – I'm nervous and excited. D you know what I mean?" she replied.

"Completely. I understand. I have a good feeling this is going to work out. Well I'm going to go. You still have to put on your dress and fix your hair—"Callie said.

"My Hair?" she asked

"Yeah a ponytail isn't going to cut it this time!" Callie said before leaving Lexie in the room right next to George's…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Location: Alex and Addison's house.

Alex's Alarm clock goes off. His one eye opens as he groans and reaches to turn off his alarm clock. He rolls over and reaches for Addison but she isn't there. Addison then burst into the room carrying a tray with breakfast on it.

"Sit up! Sit up!" Addison said.

Alex groans and sits up. Addison sets the tray of food on his lap and opens the drapes on the window.

"I've made all of your favorites: bacon, eggs and toast with that nasty hot sauce you like so much. Eat up!"She said bright fully.

Alex ate some of the eggs and toast. She laid in bed next to him.

"I was thinking that maybe you could go back to the hospital and ask--"Addison said.

"NO, Addison. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. I'm not going back. I can't. I won't. I beat someone to death on hospital grounds okay? It's done. Even if I did they would never even think to—"Alex replied angered.

_Who wouldn't be?_

He set down the tray and got up and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Don't be too long in there. We are already late for the wedding as it is!" Addison said.

"I'm not going. O'Malley stole Lexie from me. How am I supposed to sit there and be happy for them? I can't." Alex said to her.

"Well I'm not going without you!" Addison said.

"No. Go. Have a good time. I'll be fine here alone. I'll just eat this breakfast and the three other meals you have lined up for me in the fridge and watch the DVD's you rented for me. " Alex said sarcastically.

"Don't patronize me! I'm just trying to help! I'm doing everything I can think of!" Addison said back to him.

"Well don't! I didn't ask for your help!" Alex shot back.

"You know what? Fine. I won't help you anymore. I'm done, for good this time. I can't take this anymore. I can't take your drinking and your spitefulness and your mourning over Lexie. I'm your girlfriend! I'm flying back to L.A. tonight. Don't call me." Addison said.

"Fine! Go back to that Pete bitch! I don't care anymore. I'm done too." Said Alex

"Well at least we agree on that!" Addison shot back.

Addison grabbed her things to get ready for the wedding and slammed the door as she left Alex sitting there on the bed. He picked up the tray of food and threw it at the door and scream out in pain….

_Food Fight__ or anger management__ anyone?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Location: Seattle Grace Hospital, operating Room 2. Derek's hernioplasty on Mr. Kirkland.

As Derek reached his hand inside Mr. Kirkland, his hand hit something hard. All of the interns were glancing at each other wonder what it had hit. Derek tried to remove his hand but as soon as he did Mr. Kirkland flat lined.

_Hurry!__CPR?_

Derek put his hand back in him and he stabilized.

"Someone page Dr. Mish! I need him right now!" Derek said.

_Tick Tock?_

As soon as Dr. Mish got there he and Derek determined that Mr. Kirkland had a cancerous lump that had calcium build-up and had caused hardening. And If Derek moved his hand, Mr. Kirkland would flat line.

_Oh no. it wouldn't be Grey's Anatomy without a situation like this one!_

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..._

St. Mark's Cathedral; George and Lexie's Wedding

Mark pulled his van into the church parking lot. Meredith's phone vibrated. She looked at the screen. She had just received a message from Christina. She tossed her phone back into her overpriced bag, and stepped out of the vehicle. Izzie was unloading the kids and mark was already inside talking to his buddy Daniel.

Izzie scoffs.

"Men. Just when I need him to help me unload his kids…" Izzie said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you Iz." Meredith said to her friend.

"Okay but we have to hurry and take our seats. The wedding starts in 20 minutes." said Izzie.

Izzie, Meredith and the kids head for the big, white doors of the chapel. As they enter there was a bustle of people from doctors, nurses and close friends of George or Lexie.

Meredith was walking down nth aisle to her seat when she saw Mrs. O'Malley.

"Meredith! How are you doing? You know with Christina and all?" she asked concerned.

Izzie shot Meredith a 'You better be nicer to her when you answer than you were to me' look and sat down with Mark and the kids.

Meredith shot Izzie a 'What am I supposed to say?' look back.

Izzie shrugged.

"Uh… well…I'm just fine. I'm over it now. I'm just sad that Derek isn't here with me. But how are _you_ doing?" Meredith replied.

"I'm fine. It's sad to see George get married again. I thought he would stick with Callie." She said.

"Nothing sticks anymore." Meredith said looking longingly at the door.

"Meredith wait! Do you want to sit by me? I mean Ronny and Jerry couldn't make it so I'm all alone and so are you so I thought we could…" she said.

"Um… Well…Sure I guess." Meredith replied.

"Great! This is going to be fun! I have front row seats." Mrs. O'Malley said excitedly.

Mrs. O'Malley put her arm around Meredith's shoulder and walked with her to her seats. Meredith turned and mouthed "Help Me!" to Izzie, before smiling to Mrs. O'Malley.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

St. Mark's Cathedral; George and Lexie's Wedding

"Excuse me Miss, if you could kindly and quietly take your seat, the ceremony is about to start." An usher said to Callie.

"Oh-Um, yeah okay sure." Callie replied.

She walked down to the grand doors that led to the sanctuary and promptly found her seat. She looked around at her surroundings.

_For what?__For _Whom

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

St. Mark's Cathedral; George and Lexie's Wedding, Brides Dressing Room

Lexie stared at herself in the mirror. She was ready, ready to get married. She was nervous and happy. She heard a knock at the door. She turned to see Daniel. See, Daniel was her first love. She met him in med school. It didn't end very well. She left him to move to Seattle after she caught him cheating on her with her sister.

_Lame right? Med school!? She was like 24?_

"Daniel, what the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I came to see you. I heard you where getting married. Congrats." He simply replied.

"How did you find out?" she demanded.

"Oh a good friend told me. Dr. Webber." He said.

"Well you're not invited!" she said. "This is my wedding day and no one will ruin it, especially not you!"

"Hey come on now! No need to be hostile! I'm leaving I have surg- um...an appointment." He said. "I just wanted to drop these off and wish you the best." He handed her a bouquet of lilacs, her favorites.

She took the flowers from him and smile. They where her favorites. She sat on the chaise and stared at him.

"You haven't changed" she said and laughed.

"You know me, I don't change." He chuckled back.

"Listen, I know you didn't leave on the happiest of occasions, I mean with me and Katie and you and…" He said "But I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch and catch up and…"

"I can't."

"I understand." He said.

"No you don't. I'm getting married to George, a cute talented, man, who cares for me. He cares enough not to cheat on with me my sister! Just leave. Thank you for the flowers, but just leave. I'm getting married and I don't need this now."

"Come on Lex!" he said

"I just can't"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You're not the person you were."

"No, I'm not." She said. And with that, he left.

Meredith entered the room just as Daniel was leaving.

"Who was that? He looked kind of mad. What did you say? You have the tendency to piss people off!" She joked.

"Daniel. I don't really want to talk about him right now." She said. "And what are you doing here? You should be sitting."

"Sorry. Mrs. O'Malley is driving me nuts! I can't take it anymore!" she whispered. "And you have an um…visitor…"

Thatcher Grey appeared in the doorway. He stilled smelled of liquor and looked as if he hadn't change out of those horrible pants in days.

_Oh no. Drunken Daddies at Weddings can't be good, especially a Grey._

"Wh-wh-aa—what are you doing here?" Lexie stammered.

"I wanted to wish my little girl, Meredith good luck on her happy day!" he said.

"I'm Lexie, Dad! You're drunk! How could you show up like this? Just go away." She said coldly.

_Ooh! Like an icy burning slap. _

He walked – no more like stumbled- out of the room.

"Wow, pretty cold Lexie." Meredith said.

"He deserved it." She said.

"Can you go, I have to… Just can you please leave for a sec." she asked.

"Yeah um, sure." Meredith replied.

Meredith turned and left and shut the door on her way out. Meredith was worried. She didn't know what about. Just worried.

Lexie sat there for a while. Thinking. _Why did Daniel really come? He wouldn't travel from California just wish me congrats. Would he? Does he still have feelings for me? Do I even love George enough to make a commitment like this? And damn it! What was Thatcher doing here? I can't stand him. __God that was the cherry on the cake.__ I can't wait for this whole damn thing to be over. I just want to go home and watch Nip/Tuck. I can't stand this at all. _

Suddenly, Lexie grab her bottle of Big Sexy Hairspray and threw it at the dressing mirror and sobbed her eyes out.

_Ruing her make-up that took forever to do._

St. Mark's Cathedral; George and Lexie's Wedding

Addison stepped out of her car and had a valet park it. She stepped inside and an usher escorted her to her seat.

"Just one Ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes. Just one." She said sadly.

_Oh, Addie._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

St. Mark's Cathedral; George and Lexie's Wedding

_Just cause' Addie left without Alex, didn't mean he couldn't go._

Alex stumbled into the wedding hall. Drunk, of course.

Addison spotted him and ran up to him as everyone scrambled to find their seats.

"What are you doing here? She hissed.

"I can…come to a…wedding… if I…want to…Addison." He shouted at her.

"Keep your voice down!" she said.

"NO!" he said even louder. "You're not my girlfriend anymore! You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh My Gosh! Everyone is staring!" Addison said.

_Trust me, they were! __I should know, I was right there._

Alex turned toward the stage and shouted: "Addison Montgomery dumped me! She dumped me! Can you believe it??"

Two ushers ran up and grabbed Alex by the arms and dragged him toward the doors.

"Whoooooo!" screamed Alex as he was being pulled away from the crowd.

"Oh my gosh, I can't be here right now."Addison said and turned and ran out after Alex.

Meredith watched the whole thing, shocked.

_Ah! A little drama is good, __A__ lot is even better. There is nothing that makes a wedding even better then a slap, a fight, and of course indecent exposure. __Ahh__! I love weddings._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

Location: Seattle Grace Hospital, operating Room 2. Derek's hernioplasty on Mr. Kirkland.

"Dr. Sheppard? Um I think you should see this" said a nurse who had interrupted the surgery.

"Can it wait?" He asked, "I'm in the middle of surgery."

"No, I think you should see this now. It's really important."

"Fine. What is it?" he asked her.

"It's the results to Mr. Kirkland's blood test. You should probably take extra care to wash up and throw away all of the instruments used in surgery." She said.

"Why is that?" Derek asked as he stepped toward hers.

"Mr. Kirkland is HIV positive." She replied.

Derek dropped the bloody scalpel. "What?"

"He has acquired immune deficiency syndrome, AIDS."

Derek could move or speak. He just stood there in disbelief.

_Oh Crap._

_To Be Continued…._


End file.
